The Amazing Spider-Man (TV Series)
The Amazing Spider-Man is an Canadian-American computer-animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Plot After being bitten by a radioactive spider while on a school field trip and losing his uncle after defeating wrestler Crush Hogan, Peter Parker uses his great powers and his greater responsibility as Spider-Man where he must balance his life as a college student and as a superhero whiel also battling various villains, such as, the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Venom, the Lizard, the Kingpin, Kraven, and others. Voice Cast Principal Cast * Cole Howard - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Tabitha St. Germain - Aunt May Parker, * Kelly Sheridan - Mary Jane Watson, * Tara Strong - Gwen Stacy, * Kirby Morrow - Harry Osborn Addition Cast * Alan Marroitt - J. Jonah Jameson, * Mark Oliver - Green Goblin, * David Kaye - Steven Rogers/Captain America, Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus, * Cree Summer - * Andrew Francis - * Britt McKillip - * Scott McNeil - Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard, * Nicole Oliver - * Rino Romaro - Richard Parker * Jennifer Hale - Mary Parker, * Andrea Libman - * Ashleigh Ball - * David Solobov - * Cathy Weseluck - * Garry Chalk - * Michael Daingerfield - * Brian Drummond - Herman Schultz/Shocker, * Paul Dodson - Hammerhead * Brian Dodson - * Michael Dodson - * Ian Hanlin - * Doug Parker - * Mark Acheson - * Maryke Hendriksen - * Kelly Metzger - * Aiden Drummond - * Christopher Judge - * Venus Terzo - * Daniel Bacon - * Anna Cummer - * Andrew Petriw - * Mackenzie Gray - Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Peter New - * Richard Newman - * Pauline Newstone - * Christopher Britton - * Rebecca Shoichet - * Roger Rhodes - * Tony Sampson - * Sarah Edmondson - * Erin Matthews - * Sam Vincent - * Mark Gibbon - * Andrea Baker - * Katie Griffin - * Kyle Rideout - * Kazumi Evans - * Adrian Truss - * Stevie Vallance - * Lisa Ann Beley - * Eric Bauza - * Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman - * Michael Adamthwaite - * Louis Chirillo - * Ty Olsson - * Dean Redman - * Michael Kopsa - * David Orth - * Lee Tockar - * Scott McNeil - * Fred Henderson - * Shannon Chan-Kent - * Emmanuelle Chriqui - * Jim Byrnes - * Kathleen Barr - * Trevor Devall - * Peter Wildman - * Richard Ian Cox - * Chiara Zanni - * Stan Lee - Stan Lee * Brad Swalie - * Matt Hill - * Alistale Abell - * Sharon Alexander - * Ward Perry - * Colin Murdock - * Alvin Sanders - * Ron Halder - * Ellen Kennedy - * Peter Kelamis - Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 #